


Just a Moment

by Shining_Friendship



Category: The Spanish Princess (TV)
Genre: Does Lord Stafford have a crush on CoA?, F/M, Post-2x06: The Field of Cloth of Gold, Short & Sweet, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Friendship/pseuds/Shining_Friendship
Summary: Catherine thanks Lord Stafford for finding her daughter during the London riots and the two share an unexpected moment
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Edward Stafford 3rd Duke of Buckingham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. An accidental meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All rights go to Emma Frost, Matthew Graham, STARZ, etc.

It was late and Catherine was suffering another sleepless night when she found herself wandering through the corridors of the palace. The only sounds she could hear were of the servants rustling around, gossiping and cleaning in preparation for tomorrow. The morning sickness from her latest pregnancy was strong. Catherine could only pray that it would be a boy this time. The English queen was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the person standing in front of her until they accidentally knocked into each other.

"My Queen," came the Duke of Buckingham’s voice, who dutifully bowed to her in respect. "Forgive me, I didn't look where I was going."

"Nor did I, Lord Stafford," she gently assured him. "Not to worry."

"What are you doing up at this late hour? Surely, you must be tired after our long journey back from France."

"The child keeps me awake," Catherine replied, touching her stomach. "And you?"

"I don't sleep much anymore. Besides, I rather enjoy the peace of the castle during this time of night."

"Yes, it has a certain calmness to it, doesn't it?"

"Speaking of calm, how is Princess Mary doing after the riots?"

"She is well."

"Thank God."

"I never properly thanked you for finding her. The King and I are most grateful."

"There is no need to thank me, Your Majesty. Mary is your daughter. I was just happy to see her unharmed."

"As was I."

Edward nodded, a small smile tugging on his lips. "Shall I let you get back to your midnight stroll, then?"

Catherine couldn't help but grin, comforted by his warmth and companionship. "Care to join me, Lord Stafford?"

He bowed slightly, a twinkle in his one eye. "I would be honored to accompany you, my Queen."


	2. Just a Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. All rights belong to Emma Frost, Matthew Graham, STARZ, etc.

Catherine & Edward walked arm-in-arm through the palace gardens, enjoying small talk and the clear night sky. There were so many stars out that the English queen couldn't remember a time when the sky looked more beautiful. Lord Stafford's presence was so pleasant, such a welcoming change to the strained hardships she had been forced to endure with Henry all these years.

"What you did for those men after the riots was very brave, my Queen," he said to her at one point. "They owe you their lives."

"I did what any woman in my position would have done. I convinced the King to grant them mercy because everyone deserves a second chance. I did not want their blood on his hands."

"You have a good and virtuous heart."

Catherine scoffed, coaxing herself to grin. "I have neglected my daughter for most of her life because she was not the desired son and heir my husband wanted. How virtuous can I possibly be?"

"No one is perfect, Your Majesty," Edward stalled his movements, forcing her to pause as well. "The important thing is you've seen the error in your ways and you want to do right by her now."

"What about you, Lord Stafford?" she questioned him with an arched eyebrow. "I saw the way you were with Rosa at the Summit. You feel badly for how you treated her in the past, do you not?"

"Yes, I do," he confessed wistfully. "I would give anything to take away the pain I caused her."

"You should listen to your own advice. You are not that selfish bastard anymore. You are a good man and a loyal servant to the King."

"Am I?" he wondered, unconvinced by her words.

"No one is perfect, my lord. The important thing is you've seen the error in your ways and you want to be a better person."

The Duke of Buckingham couldn't help but smile at the same advice he had just given her regarding Princess Mary. He had always trusted and admired Catherine, sided with her on every political matter against Cardinal Wolsey, but perhaps they had more in common than he thought.

"Thank you. I suppose I needed to hear that from someone else in order to believe it."

"You are a true friend, Lord Stafford. I honestly do not know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for your support and kindness."

"You would be exactly where you are. I have no doubt of that."

Trying not to get emotional in front of him, Catherine decided that it was best to end their conversation here and return to her bedchambers. "I should go. The King will be looking for me if he wakes up and I am not there."

"Of course," Edward nodded in agreement. He raised his right hand, pressed it against the side of her face, and caressed her cheek softly with his thumb. The gentlest of touches, the redhead couldn't recall the last time a man had been this affectionate towards her. It was nice but almost foreign. Soothing yet very startling. As much as part of her wanted to sink into the feeling, Catherine knew she couldn't let it linger. He must have read her mind, for as soon as he made the physical contact, the tender moment just as quickly ended. "Sleep well, my Queen."

She watched him walk away for several seconds, somehow lost in a daze, before turning in the opposite direction. Catherine hadn't moved but a few paces foward when she stopped dead in her tracks, horrified by who she saw standing in the doorway.

_Wolsey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued?


End file.
